


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by Blue_Jayy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :D, Badass Eren Yeager, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, Eren has a criminal background, Fighter Eren, Fluff and Smut, Lil treat for yall, M/M, MMA AU, MMA fighting, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Switching between top and bottom, This has turned into a little series, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Jayy/pseuds/Blue_Jayy
Summary: Eren Jaeger is the youngest fighter in the UFC planning to make it to the top but, after a championship match leaves him with a severe concussion he can't help but sneak out after three weeks of nothing but rest, Levi finds him at the local gym planning to take him straight home but plans don't always turn out like they're supposed to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to introduce a little series of mine! I'll continue it throughout the month while patiently waiting for Friday to come so I can update something I regret. I really hope you guys like it! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as well as calling me out on my terribly limited knowledge of the MMA. This is an incredibly long one-shot I'm sorry i got carried away lmao. Once again thank you guys so much for your support on something I regret its made me incredibly happy to have received such lovely comments! okay, I'll stop talking, Enjoy!

The crowd's chants and yells echoed around the room as they waited for their favorite middleweight fighter to come out and start the match against his undefeated opponent. The lights shut off and the crowd went wild chanting his name as his song came on.

_When the sun rises_

_I wake up and chase my dreams_

_I won't regret when the sun sets cause I live my life like I'm a beast_

_Breathe_

_Breathe_

_IM A MOTHERFUCKING BEAST_

All the lights pointed at the cave as he came out at the last thump of the song, he wore a green cloak over his head shielding his face from the audience and his opponent, he walked with his head down and breath coming out in pants.

The crowd chanted his name and hollered wildly as he walked towards the caged arena. The audience were on both sides of him as he walked toward the cage, the security guards were keeping them at bay as some of them tried to climb over the rails and meet him.

Some girls and even guys yelled lewd things and sexual promises to their favorite fighter. Being the youngest middleweight fighter gave him lots of fans at the beginning of his career and being undefeated for 18 fights gave him a huge advantage in making a name for himself.

Being undefeated made him excited, almost cocky but not quite. He even encouraged his manager to set him up against another undefeated fighter. However, this fighter, in particular, was out of his weight class by 20 pounds. Did he really care? Not really. He did end up being put against him which excited him to no end. He ran home that day and talked his boyfriends ear off for the entire day.

His opponent, Reiner ’Hard Armoured’ Braun, had one hell of a reputation as well. Reiner was known for causing knockouts early in the fight, but he didn’t care he was never scared anyways. He was completely confident in the abilities that he had worked harder than anyone for. He looked up at the lights illuminating the arena and nodded at one of the guards to open the cage door for him. Reiner was already waiting for him in his own corner.

He walked up the stairs to the arena and walked in, his opponent already glaring at him hard and giving a cocky smirk. Reiner was easily 5 inches taller than him, also a bit bigger in size than him but what should have intimidated him only pushed him to fight harder. The crowd continued chanting loudly, anticipating the best match of the year.

The ref and announcer stood in the middle of the ring talking about regulations. The fighter kept his face shielded as he turned to go to his corner and talk to his manager. Meanwhile, his opponent looked at his sigil he had sown onto his cloak, two wings crossed one white one blue.

Reiner scoffed at the scene and turned to talk to his manager for the remaining 2 minutes before the fight would start. The fighter clung onto the cage and looped his fingers through it, his manager smiled at him and sighed,

“Look, boy, I don't have to tell you this because i know you're aware that the odds are very much against you. I don’t give a fuck about your odds I just know that you gotta teach these motherfuckers why they call you the Rogue” He smirked at his manager Eld and chuckled a bit,

“ Why are you even worried? I'm taking this fucker down with ease” He bounced himself off the cage leaving Eld grinning widely at his young fighter. The fighter slipped off his cloak,letting it fall to the ground bunching at his feet.

Reiner looked at his opponent with curiosity once his cloak came off, surprised at what he saw. The fighter appeared young, too young in Reiners opinion. He felt a sliver of pity for the kid he was about to pummel.

The fighters brown hair, messy on top of his head, gave him a boyish look. His body was lean but he was still incredibly muscular holding an 8 pack in his abdominal muscles, and predominant biceps. Reiner craned his neck to read the tattoo on his left shoulder but he could only read two letters before it cut off only showing a _V_ and an _I_. Reiner jumped a little to try and intimidate his opponent. However, he still couldn't help but feel a little jealous while sporting his own, less impressive, six-pack.

The fighters red shorts showed off his muscular legs and strong tall physique. The fighter sighed and rolled his neck hoping to release some tension. His eyes stayed closed when all of the sudden he opened them, his stunning green and golden eyes holding such emotion it startled Reiner slightly.

He rolled his shoulders and faced Reiner with no emotion showing on his face but a range of them glowing in his eyes.

His gloves were black and red, they held a lot of symbols and marks, the only ones Reiner could read were the names Carla and Mikasa written in white marker on the back of his gloves, they both had their own specific form of how they were written.

The fighter slipped in his mouth guard and spread his feet still keeping his ground in his corner. The timer set off alerting them that it was time to fight. He picked up his green cloak and handed it to Gunther before the door to the arena closed. The referee and announced came to the middle, the music shut off abruptly alerting the crowd. The crowd cheered widely and the two fighters faced each other.

Reiner was smirking while his opponent only had a blank expression. The referee came between them and held his whistle in his mouth. The host turned on the intercom and gave a holler “ Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the fight of the year, in one corner standing undefeated in his title, and standing at 200 pounds Reiner” Hard armored” Brauunn!!” Reiner raised up his hands and the crowd clapped and yelled,

“ and in the next corner our second undefeated fighter, weighing in at 180 pounds, as well as our youngest fighter in the MMA currently, Eren’ The Rogue’ Jaeger!!!” The crowd cheered louder for him causing Reiners anger to go up in the slightest. Eren raised his fists up to the crowd, letting himself bathe in the applause.

Eren turned back to Reiner and analyzed his opponent. It was a trick he always used before he had even been in the MMA. His cocky attitude, his aggressive stance, the way he glared at Eren. Eren smirked when he recognized the tell tale signs of a hot head. He always repeated his list of do’s and don'ts in order to keep him level headed. The most important one in his opinion?

Rule #1: **Never** let your anger control you

The announcer continued on, “The winner tonight shall be given the title of super middleweight champion and the belt for the UFC!!!” Eren took in his surroundings and rolled his shoulders.

The referee blew his whistle and stood in between them, “Gentleman I want a good, clean fight. Listen to my commands at all times, defend yourselves at all times. Touch gloves and go back to your corner.” Reiner reluctantly touched his gloves with Erens and walked back. Eren did the same and positioned his stance.

The timer started and the two were given the go ahead. Reiner came into the middle first holding his fists up to his face. Eren took in his vulnerable spots and realized that he wasn’t really protecting his chest or stomach. Eren held his ground and the two circled the arena.

The crowd kept cheering and yelling out various taunts and encouragements. Reiner gave a few false lunges making Eren bring up his fists each time. Reiner went for the first punch and Eren easily dodged sliding to the right and going up behind him to kick him into the fence. Eren was fast, faster than Reiner could keep up with.

Reiner turned around with his rage showing. Eren let himself show anger and went for a punch to the neck with his right fist. Reiner successfully dodged and went for his own punch. Eren almost smiled at the fact that his bait had worked. Reiner left his stomach open while trying to put his punch in.

Eren took advantage and used his left knee to hit him in the stomach causing Reiner to lose his breath. Reiner crouched as he dry heaved for a second. Eren took his chance to bring his knee up again and lower his elbow down on his spine.

Reiner however quickly regained his composure and grabbed Eren's leg making him slide to the ground. Reiner sat on top of him and tried to bring him into a choke hold.

Eren gritted his teeth and used his flexibility to turn his right knee right into his spine. Reiner grunted in pain and Eren brought up his left hand to give a hard punch into Reiner's face. The crowd went louder and Eren slipped out of his hold immediately standing up. Reiner stood up as well with a bloody nose.

He wiped his nose and his face hardened. Eren panted and circled Reiner making Reiner go for a kick. Eren blocked the attempt but was too late to block the right punch Reiner gave to his face. He recovered immediately and bounced back in time for him to get close and personal. Reiner had lost his balance allowing Eren to kick his legs from beneath him.

He ran to straddle Reiner and gave multiple punches to his face, not giving Reiner the chance to fight back. Reiner tried to block the punches going to his face but the strength behind them made him fumble. He tried one last attempt to over power him and try tackle him to the floor but Eren immediately slipped out of his grip.

Eren then twisted around Reiner, the back of the left knee hooking around Reiner throat and his right hooking around his torso. His hands gripped his legs putting more weight on to them. Reiner felt himself slipping out of consciousness and tried a last attempt to elbow Eren legs hard but Eren only tightened his hold.

He knew that if he passed out Eren would win by default so he reluctantly tapped out and the crowd went wild once more. Eren let go and Reiner felt a sting in his ego. He coughed loudly and took in deep breaths.

The referee came up to Reiner to check if he was alright and got up to hold Eren's arm up motioning to the crowd that he had won the first round. Eren felt his heartbeat widely in his chest and felt cold sweat roll down his face and torso. He walked back to his corner while scanning the crowd for the person he loved most, he shook his head in disappointment when he didn’t see him. Eld came up to give him some water and a towel.

He took out his mouth guard and gladly took several gulps of water. He panted and looked over to Reiner who was looking his way with a murderous glare. Eld smiled at him and slapped his face lightly causing Eren to face him,

“You did great kid, keep it up and you’ll finish this fight in quicktime. Oh and don't worry he just called he barely left his shift right now.”

Eren smiled lightly and shook his head, Eld knew him way too well,

“You wear your heart on your sleeve outside of the ring dumbass anyone could have figured that out” Eren chuckled but winced when it caused pain in his stomach.

The referee stood in the middle once more and Eld grabbed his face hard “ You got this Eren go show him what you're made of” Eren smiled and Eld walked out of the ring. Reiner turned to his oponente finally being able to make out the tattoo on his shoulder. It was a small white wing with the name _Levi_ written in cursive on top of it. _How intriguing_

He looked over to Reiner who looked beyond cocky, causing Eren to furrow his brow in suspicion. They stepped into the circle once again and the referee blew his whistle and looked at both of them to make sure they were ready to fight. They both gave him the go ahead and he called out“ Round 2 Fight!!” He stepped out from between them and Reiner threw a quick jab to Eren's throat causing Eren to step back and cough.

He cracked his neck and circled Reiner once more. Reiner didn't go for the first hits anymore keeping Eren on edge and his senses sharp. Reiner then suddenly proceeded to give a series of hard punches to Eren's face but Eren brought up his forearms to protect himself.

Eren backed himself up and tried to avoid the confrontation but Reiner seemed hellbent on making this fight turn in his favor. Eren threw a quick spinning kick at Reiner, successfully hitting his side. Hard. Reiner quickly recovered and threw his own kick that connected with the side of Eren's face. Eren grabbed his leg and threw him back causing Reiner to lose balance and collapse on to the mat.

Eren felt something trickle down the side of his face and immediately knew that Reiner had cut his eyebrow open. The ref looked concerned but Eren signaled that he’d be alright. Reiner smirked, obviously proud of his handiwork and proud of how the cheers got louder after he had cut Eren.

Reiner craned his head and smiled widely at Eren. This only pissed Eren off, he hated arrogance more than any other trait but he kept his anger in check in order to focus on his next move. Reiner suddenly threw a hard kick at his leg causing Eren to hiss in pain and kneel due to reflex. Reiner took his chance for a choke hold and held Eren in one of the more common ones. The triangle choke hold.

His blood smeared all over Reiners biceps as well as his own eye, blurring his vision significantly. Eren clenched his jaw as Reiner tightened his grip. Suddenly, Reiner lowered his lips to his ear to whisper,” Poor Levi isn’t here to see you get your ass kicked. How sad. Maybe while you’re in the hospital I’ll take him out, show him what it’s like to be with a **real** man. He’ll be crying out my name tonight kid,” Eren saw **red.**

The anger that flared through Eren only fueled his aggressiveness causing Eren to get careless. Eren elbowed Reiners stomach letting Reiner release his tight grip and Eren to slip out. However, Eren was still heated and chose to try to punch Reiner instead of playing it safe.

Reiner had already anticipated the punch and gave a hard kick to his stomach causing Eren to lose his breath and fall backward he tried getting up but Reiner only shoved him back down. Reiner quickly straddled him and gave more punches to Eren's face while the only thing Eren could do is block. Reiner gave an elbow to his stomach. Eren cried out in pain and instinctively covered his stomach leaving his face vulnerable. Reiner gave a hard punch to his face and Eren tasted something metallic in his mouth.

He opened his eyes to what he felt was a few seconds later to see the referee looking him over and Reiner going around the arena yelling at his fans making the crowd cheer. He stood up and the referee asked him if he was okay and wanted to continue, Eren nodded his head both times and headed to his corner to see Eld looking worried.

When he walked out Eld immediately dabbed at his split eyebrow Eren forgot he even had.Eren spit out the blood and took the water bottle in Elds hand, sitting down with the towel still attached to his face,

“ Jesus Christ that shit he did was fucking illegal piece of fucking shit. Do you want to see a doctor?”

Eren just shook his head and took in deep breaths. He was extremely disappointed in himself for breaking his top rule. That shit would have gotten him **killed** on the street. Riding with various gangs and drug traffickers really taught Eren what he needed to know. He didn’t really blame himself too much though, he always lost control when it came to Levi or someone else he loved.

He looked down at his stomach to see a big purple bruise already forming. Eld dabbed his face with a towel, and poured some water onto his head to cool him down. Eren gave a weak smile at Eld and Eld smiled back,

“Don't worry Eld I’m fine, after that shit he pulled right now, he’s a walking dead man,”

Eren turned to look at Reiner who was smiling cockily once again. Eren spit out more blood and headed back into the arena.

The intercom came on again “ Ladies and gentlemen! The last round of the night and the winner shall be crowned the super middleweight champion as well as receive the UFC belt!!!” Everyone went wild and Eren closed his eyes and took in the sounds breathing slowly and pictured everyone he was fighting for. He started fighting when he was 13, living on the street didn't give him a choice as to whether or not he wanted to learn how to fight.

He spent 6 years dedicating his life to fighting the only thing he knew how to do. Did he regret it? Not at all. The fighting he did helped protect the people he considered to be family as well as the man he loved. He couldn't protect his mother when a thief broke into his childhood home to kill her, Eren had only been 8 too weak to protect her but not anymore, now he became strong to protect those he loved most. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

He made it this far he fought harder than anyone else there was no way in hell he was losing the last match, the only thing standing between him and his win was Reiner. He slowly opened his eyes once more, they gleamed with fire as he focused on his mission.

He took a quick glance at the timer for the first time since the fight started, The red numbers saying that only 5 minutes were to be given to the last fight before they chose a winner by default.

The referee stood between them once again and blew his whistle giving the go ahead to the both of them. Eren stared intently at Reiner and put up his fists to cover his face and chest. Reiner only smirked and stood in a similar stance. Eren felt his gloves slide over his knuckles due to the sweat that he'd been producing the 2 matches before, he brushed off more sweat and blood from his face, never wavering his gaze off Reiner.

Reiner became cocky and went for a quick kick to Eren's side but Eren slammed his elbow on to his leg. Reiner immediately stepped back and tried to ignore the throbbing ache in his calf.

Eren circled around him once more and each time Reiner would fake a jab or kick Eren didn't blink or flinch but merely smirked. It made Reiner fume making him get careless and go for multiple punches to the face but Eren immediately covered his face and dodged each punch moving and swerving his body side to side and up and down.

Eren sidestepped and threw a punch of his own making his fist connect with Reiners jaw. Eren stepped back immediately and circled around him again.

Reiner spit out blood and went for Eren again and again but missing each time. Reiners stamina was quickly going down making him tired and giving Eren the opportunity to give a hard roundhouse kick to his side. Eren wrestled him to the ground, but Reiner put up a good fight.

Eren turned Reiner on his stomach and straddled his back trying to choke him again but Reiner used the last bit of his strength to overpower Eren delivering a hard elbow to the back of his head. The referee blew his whistle and pulled Reiner off Eren. Eren felt his consciousness float in and out, the world was spinning around him making him feel extremely sick. He so desperately wanted to just fall asleep and but he tried hard to keep his eyelids from falling.

Eren heard the crowd fade out and the referee yelling that Eren had 5 minutes rest time because of Reiners illegal move. The referee kept asking if he could hear him but Eren couldn’t respond due to the fact that he could barely control his tongue. The cool floor felt great to Eren who turned over to the fence when he finally regained some of his sight and was greeted by steel grey eyes and raven black hair.

His eyes shot open to be met with Eld looking incredibly worried and angry but his anger wasn't comparable to Levi's. Levi didn’t show emotion but when it came to Eren, it simply just came out. His arms were folded across his chest with his knuckles in fists.

He hated watching Erens fights but being in the crowd made Eren happy and that’s all that mattered. However, in his professional opinion of being a doctor, he knew one of these days Eren would suffer a hit and not recover. The constant stress and injuries would likely lead to his death. The fighting wasn’t worth it in his opinion, but Eren begged to differ. He shook his head of the thoughts and walked to the cage to be closer to Eren.

Eren smiled weakly at his boyfriend mouthing the words _you came,_ Levi just shook his head sadly and looped his fingers through the cage. Eren vaguely heard the boo’s and cheer’s of the crowd trying to spur him on to continue the fight but he ignored it and just looped his fingers through the cage where Levi's fingers went through as well. Levi’s eyes darted to the tattoo Eren had gotten 6 months ago, his name elegantly written above a wing. He recalled the memory immediately and pressed his head against the cage.

Eren had an obsession with freedom never being able to be held down or commit to one thing. This had been one of Levi’s insecurities, of being left due to Erens rebellious nature. When he had voiced his concern to him Eren left for an hour and came back showing him the tattoo and said,” You are my freedom, my future, and my soulmate, stop being stupid,” He had gotten a matching one as well. A blue wing, with Erens name written above in beautiful font. A lovely memory Levi would always cherish.

Levi was brought back to the present by Erens fingers brushing against. Eren smiled at his boyfriend and rested his head in the cage. He then heard the referee ask him if he could continue after his five minutes were up. Eren so badly wanted to say no, wanted to stop and go home to the love of his life, but seeing Levi only made him want to fight harder.

_You’re gonna hate me for this babe_

He gritted his teeth and stood up slowly, vaguely hearing Levi yell “You stupid fucking dumbass” Eren only smiled and turned to Reiner putting up a stance once more. He spit out blood to the side and limped a bit to position his feet right. Eren blinked several times trying to remove the dizziness from his sight. This brought back a familiar memory of being pistol whipped when he was younger. A rival gang trying to take advantage but Eren didn’t allow it. He pummeled them all, and that’s exactly what he planned to do with Reiner.

The crowd chanted louder impressed with Eren getting up after that hard hit to the back of his head. Reiner looked annoyed and Eren just smirked as to ssay you _aren't taking me down._ Eren ignored the throbbing pain in the back of his head and put all his focus to taking down Reiner. His balance took the most damage but he managed it pretty well. This was nothing compared to half of his fights on the streets.

Eren continued circling the cage and Reiner decided to end the match once and for all. He swung at Eren but Eren only dodged it and dug his right fist into Reiners side bringing up his left fist as well to make contact with Reiners' face.

Reiner groaned in pain, knowing his stamina was gone. They both were at a disadvantage but the one factor that changed this whole thing was that Reiner was impatient. Reiner let out a last desperate attempt to take Eren down by ramming him into the cage but Eren only held on and repeatedly slammed his elbow down his back. He wrapped his legs around his torso and repeatedly punched he side of his head.

Eren then slid under Reiner and with his last burst of energy and strength he tackled him to the floor by his stomach and gave him several punches to the face. Reiner tried to protect himself but Eren was too fast giving several successful hits to his face.

Reiner had no energy to block anymore so his hands went limp to his sides and Eren kept punching until the referee pushed him up. Eren got up and yelled a roar like yell and while punching his chest.

_Victory_

The crowd cheered loudly while the referee checked on Reiner. Eren felt the referee grab his arm and hold it up signaling that Eren had won the fight

“ LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME OUR YOUNGEST UFC SUPER MIDDLEWEIGHT CHAMPION EVER EREN JAEGER!!!!” Eren held his arms up tiredly and looked over to Eld who was cheering and Levi who looked to be glowing with pride but his face also showed a hint of worry.

Levi and Eld entered the arena quickly and Eren turned to greet them but at the last second he felt the world spin again and he saw Levi rush toward him as he fell towards the ground and felt himself lose consciousness.

_3 weeks later…_

Eren sneakily tiptoed through the back door of the gym and sighed in relief when he realized that it was empty. After the fight, they quickly took him to a hospital where Levi worked and ended up diagnosing him with blood loss and a pretty bad concussion.

Levi literally said that if Reiner had hit him again he would have had permanent brain damage, and if had lost even a pint more of blood it would have caused Eren to seizure and die so now he's not allowed to box or practice for 5 months. Yeah, it was that bad.

He gave in easily since Levi, his family and pretty much all of his fans were really worried. So much that Levi banned him from the gym and alerted every gym within a 10-mile radius that they couldn't let him work out. After 3 weeks he was going insane he couldn't help it he really needed to practice or do some sort of exercise.

He ended up waiting until Levi took his shift from 6 am to 5 pm at the hospital where he was a resident surgeon.

He was pretty damn proud of Levi's work, just thinking of the hospital brought back good memories mostly of how he and Levi had met. It was anything but romantic, but still amazing nonetheless. He had just finished a match and won but the guy had dislocated his shoulder and he had to go to the hospital.

He was so high on anesthesia that when Levi came in to diagnose him he didn't remember anything he said but he knew that he embarrassed himself until Levi finally had him sedated so he could sleep.

The next morning his face was red and he ended up remembering nothing until Levi explained to him that he had flirted horribly and then he said and I quote “So how about I show you my MMA moves in bed” Eren had his whole face 10 shades of red and Levi had rolled his eyes at his stupidity. However, the doctor had still agreed to go with him.

Eren smiled fondly at the memory. 1 year and a half later and he was completely and utterly in love with him.

It was 6 in the morning but he didn't mind since he was used to getting up way earlier. His local gym belonged none other than to his best friend Jean who had been the one to involve him in the MMA in the first place. The place was close on Mondays but Eren’s spare key allowed him to slip in undetected.

He slipped off his shirt to expose his nasty bruises that ranged from green to yellow as well as the cut above his eyebrow that he had from the fight that was still healing.

The gym was pretty small but Eren loved it either way. It had an arena where people practiced with others but it didn't have any rope protecting the sides.

To the back of the gym is where the punching bags were and that’s exactly where he went to.He picked up some jump rope as a warmup and spent 15 minutes repeatedly jumping up and down, his heavy pants filling the small space. He stopped and went to put on his phone's playlist for music. He worked on doing 50 push-ups while the song kings never die filled the silence of the small gym.

He went from push ups to sit ups then to burpees trying to get his stamina up again. He panted heavily while he gave punches and kicks at the punching bag.

Sweat rolled down his back, so he decided to remove his sweatpants leaving his Red MMA shorts on. His eyebrows furrowed and his face hardened as he became engrossed in his task until he heard the door opening.

His face paled and his eyes became wide as he panicked and hid behind the arena. He heard footsteps come closer and he cursed himself when he realized that he left the music on blast. He heard the footsteps stop on the other side of the arena when he heard the person give a ‘tch’ sound.

“ I already saw you, you shitty brat you aren't clever” Eren peaked out and saw Levi giving him a glare that should have made him shrink back in fear but instead he only gave a toothy smile.

“ Hey Lee” Levi only flipped him off and went around the arena to meet Eren,

“you're a fucking idiot that doesn't the know the meaning of get plenty of rest” he picked up Eren's phone and turned down the volume

” I'm just exercising nothing against that.” Levi only gave him a look that said _are you really that fucking stupid._

Levi sighed and only pinched Eren's arm causing Eren to whine “ what was that for?”

“ Are you really that fucking dense? You sneak out of the house to work out I tell you to rest and you completely ignore that too. I would punch you in the face right now but you're still recovering “ Eren had head down and he cracked his fingers as guilt filled him

“ I'm sorry Lee I really just couldn’t help it! I’m going crazy not being able to do anything” Levi's face softened and he brushed Erens messy brown hair with his fingers.

“ Fine. But do it again and I'll ignore the fact that you have a concussion” Eren chuckled and hugged Levi who grimaced,

“ You're sweaty and you're hugging me go take a damn shower” Eren only laughed and hugged him tight so Levi couldn't help but to smile and hug back.

Eren couldn't help but bask in how good it felt to have Levi's body close to his again, how good he smelled, how he could feel practically every muscle that he had underneath his clothes. He took in a deep breath and relished in the closeness.

They haven't had sex in two months because either one of them was too busy or too tired but now that they both were there, Eren couldn't help but kiss his Levi’s neck causing him to shiver. He tried to separate from Eren but Eren only gripped him tighter.

Eren gave the shell of his ear a lick and moved his hands down to his hips. The tight muscle shirt Levi was wearing, and his basketball shorts did nothing but excite him more

“I know what you’re doing, and the answer is no”

“ You sure I can't convince you?” Eren whispered huskily into his ear, then licked up his neck and sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. Levi hissed while grabbing onto Eren's biceps.

“T-this counts as- ah exercise dumbass” Eren smirked against his neck and ran his hands up and down Levi's chest and stomach.

Eren smiled mischievously quickly turning Levi around and pushed him against the punching bag. He caged Levi between him and the bag giving him the chance to slowly grind his erection onto Levi's ass. Levi was barely able to gasp out “I know where this is ah going hah fuck Eren we canhant you ne-eed rest” Levi bit his lip as he dug his fingers into the fabric. Levi’s own cock began to rise as Eren sensually ground into him.

Eren and Levi moaned and panted, as the music kept playing in the background, continuously switching. Eren bit into Levi’s shoulder as he grunted. Levi put his forehead against the bag and chuckled when he recognized the song.

“ How appropriate” he muttered as the song Wicked Games played in the background.

Eren chuckled as well but continued to slowly grind on to Levi, who gave an embarrassingly loud moan as Eren palmed his erection through his shorts. Eren began to bite at his ear lobe while continuously whispering the lyrics and moving his hips to the rhythm,

“ _Bring your love baby I can bring my shame, bring the drugs baby i can bring my pain. i got my heart right here, I got my scars right here bring the cups baby I can bring drank, bring your body baby I can bring you pain,”_ Eren emphasized the last part by digging his nails into Levis hips, who only moaned in response,

“ Fuck Eren” he muffled his sounds by shoving his face into his arm. Eren put his hands on Levi's intertwining their fingers and raising them above his head.

”You know Lev if you really don't want to now's the time to say.” Erens cocky tone made Levi want to tell him to fuck off. But instead, he chose to growl,

“ If you fucking stop I'll make you regret it.”

Eren sucked on the shell of his ear and stopped moving his hips suddenly. Eren stepped away from him and Levi was left a panting mess against the punching bag. Levi turned around and was greeted by a cocky smirk. Eren had one hell of a sadistic side, as well as a masochistic side, but when he topped he made his wants very clear.

“Beg” Levi glared at him,

“You’re pushing your luck Jaeger, so help me god I will walk out right and jack off myself,” Eren simply chuckled huskily,

“I said beg,” Levi felt a chill go down his spine. He would never in his life admit that Eren was irresistible like this. And he was all Levi’s.

“Please put your cock inside of my Eren,” Eren sucked in a breath at Levi’s desperate tone. He held himself back but Levi knew exactly how to play and push Erens buttons.

“God I need you so badly. I just want you to fuck me so hard that I limp at work all fucking week. I need you to make me scream your na-” Annnd he snapped. Eren pushed him against the bag aggressively. Eren hiked his ankles around his waist and bit into Levi’s neck mercilessly, He continued to grind into his hips as well,

“ Fuckkkk youu” Levi barely rasped out.

Eren smirked and only moved his hips faster, “That's what I'm trying to do”

Eren crashed his lips to Levi's and Levi returned his fervor digging his hands into Eren's chocolate brown hair.

The song changed and Eren smiled at the song that reminded him of Levi and walked over to the arena with Levi still around his waist,

“Turn around and bend over,” Levi followed without any hesitation, putting aside his pride.

Eren pushed his hips in Levi’s ass and Levi cried out. Eren for the first time in his life thanked Jean in his head that they still didn't have a rope around the arena. Eren ground his hips against Levi's making Levi's face flush red.

“ Are you ready for my cock?” Levi was barely able to register his question but quickly nodded his head. Eren quickly reached over to his bag and took out the bottle of lube he kept inside the pocket. Levi was knocked out of his lust filled haze when he noticed how Eren obtained the lube,

“ why the fuck do you have a bottle of lube in your workout bag?” Eren then went silent and secretly blushed behind Levi glad that he couldn't see his face. I mean how the hell do you let someone know that fucking in an MMA arena is one of your biggest fantasies? Correction how do you let someone like **Levi** know that it's one of your fantasies?

Eren instead said nothing as he pulled down Levi's shorts. Levi knew he was going to the push question but maybe after they had finished. Eren poured a good amount of lube into his hand and pushed one finger into Levi.

Levi gasped and whimpered as the finger went in making him claw into the ground of the arena. Eren immediately wiggled his finger around looking for his sweet spot when suddenly his finger brushed against it and Levi cried out loudly. “Eren fucking hell please”

Eren panted heavily and inserted another making Levi clench around him. Eren groaned and moved his fingers around “ Jesus fucking Christ how are you still so tight?” Levi only moaned in return and pushed against his fingers. Eren had pushed in a third causing Levi to finally feel a sting of pain making him hiss. Eren made his fingers go still “ are you good?” He rasped out, Levi only nodded fast

” Don't stop”

Eren repeatedly moved against Levi's prostate making Levi make horribly embarrassing noises he knew he would regret later. Eren pulled down his own shorts to coat himself in lube, he kissed the side of Levi's neck and quietly whispered” Are you ready?”

“ Just hurry the fuck up and stop teas- AHH” Eren cut him off by slowly pushing in and dug his fingers into Levi's hips. Once he was fully in he let out a long moan, a noise that went straight to Levi's groin.

Levi mewled loudly causing Eren to thrust hard. Levi pushed against him and chanted his name like a prayer.

“ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck Levi so fucking good Levi oh my god I love you so much.” Eren was barely able to comprehend what he was saying as he gasped out words. Levi moaned louder and louder as Eren picked up the pace and strength. Levi curled his hands into fists as he continuously swore into the mat.

Their heavy pants and the sound of slapping skin filled the small gym. Levi was nearly sobbing and Eren was moaning as though he was the one getting fucked.

Eren felt his release coming on surprised at the fact that he had lasted this long at all. Eren pulled out making Levi whine but then flipped him over and brought their lips into a brutal kiss. Levi wrapped his legs around his waist and put his hands in hair pulling hard.

Eren gasped and Levi took the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth, they both fought for dominance but Levi was the obvious winner.

Eren grabbed Levi's cock and moved his hand up and down to the rhythm of his hips. Levi sobbed his name and raked his nails down Eren's back. Eren adjusted his angle and thrust hard, hitting Levi's prostate head on.

Levi lost his mind and dug his teeth into Eren's shoulder causing Eren to cry out. Levi cried out at every thrust, seeing stars due to the stimulation. He wrapped his arms around Erens neck and observed the scene before him for a second. Eren's face contorted in pleasure, his hips thrusting in and out of Levi, his abs clenching continuously. Levi smirked at the fact that Eren was only his for the taking. Eren sucked on Levi's neck giving him a bright purple mark and Levi groaned loudly. He felt himself come close to his release so he barely gasped out

“ Close” Eren only nodded his head panting as he made more marks on Levi's neck. Erens movements became erratic and frantic as he tried to bring them both to a release, Eren moved to his ear to whisper.

” Come for me Levi” Levi's head fell backward and his mouth opened into a silent scream. His eyes screwed shut as he felt waves of pleasure pass through him.

“Oh fuck Eren!” He released onto Eren’s stomach and scrunched his eyebrows in pleasure.

Watching Levi come undone made Eren come hard, he groaned Levi's name loudly as he emptied himself into Levi. Before collapsing onto Levi he grabbed a towel out his bag and quickly wiped the cum off of his stomach. After he finished he dropped the towel onto his bag and laid his sweaty head on Levi’s chest. Levi kept his legs around his waist as he pulled his fingers through Eren's hair.

Their pants filled the silence in the gym, Eren sighed as he listened to Levi's heartbeat calming down. He was content with this moment, however, Levi had other issues on his mind. “Do you love me Eren?” Eren opened his eyes startled at the sudden question,

” What kind of question is that? Of, course I love you” Levi only sighed and closed his eyes. He felt guilty for his next words but after all they've been through and the frightening results of Eren’s last fight, he couldnt take it anymore. Seeing Eren collapse like that, watching them take his unconscious body on a stretcher to the hospital. He realized he couldn't lose him, Eren had never been as close to death as he had been in his last match.

“Then stop fighting in the MMA, I can't lose you too.” Levi's voice cracked at the end causing Eren's heart to clench.

  


Eren had made it to the top and made enough money to support him and Levi all the way to retirement. Besides, he was only nineteen(almost twenty) and he wanted to do something else besides fighting. I mean, he had always shown interest in being an engineer. Eren contemplated the situation while listening to Levi’s calming breaths.

“ Alright I'll call Eld on Monday” Levi felt relief flood him and he felt happiness at the prospect of Eren not being in so much danger anymore,

“ I love you Eren, so much” Eren brought his head up to face Levi

“ I love you too Lee, more than anything” They both smiled goofily at each other like lovesick idiots. Eren returned his head to Levi's chest and Levi continued pulling his fingers through his hair. Eren hummed at the feeling,

“You're such an idiot” Eren only laughed

“ Yeah, but I'm your idiot” Levi only smirked,

“ I'm supposed to be keeping you off exercise and look what happened”

“Well in my case I feel fantastic, just what the doctor ordered”

They both laughed freely keeping big smiles on their faces when suddenly someone opened the door. They froze but quickly got up and fixed themselves, Levi pulled up his shorts and Eren fixed his own.

“ Eren, Levi told me you were here so I'm here to kick your butt-” Armin was caught off guard as he looked at Levi and Eren and took in their appearances.

They were both flushed and Erens shirtless torso showed a bunch of marks that looked to fresh to be from the fight 3 weeks ago. Levi's neck was pretty much purple because of all the marks covering them. Eren looked anywhere but his face and Levi pretended to be interested in the wall.

“ So it seems Levi already got you before me,” he looked them over once more,

”Levi, you're a doctor so you know you're supposed to heal people not hurt them more right?”

They both blushed and Armin had to hold back a laugh, “ Ar come one, we uh w-we just umm talked, yeah just talked about uh stuff cause um he caught me uh practicing and stuff” Armin looked at him incredulously as Eren tried to lie his way out but his red ears gave him away.

“Oh yeah, sure Eren. I understand, just make sure you put a sock on the front door next time,” Eren went red.

Levi merely shook his and walked to the exit “We fucked get over it, you're way too sadistic to even talk to” Eren blushed harder and shielded his face from Armin while Armin gave a hearty laugh. Eren decided to follow Levi, so picked up his bag and headed towards the door until Armin's voice stopped him

“ Hey, Eren?” Eren turned around with his hand on the door,

“what Armin?”

“ I didn't know you were attacked by tigers before you came here” Eren quickly turned to the mirror next to the entrance and his eyes widened, his back looked like he'd been attacked by several lions, they were definitely going to be hard to explain, and they were pretty deep so he knew they were gonna take a while to heal.

  


Eren only blushed harder and ran out of the gym while Armin just laughed and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've decided to keep this story as a mini-series and add some one-shots continuously in this universe. I hope ya'll like it! Also, this one is top Levi and bottom Eren

__ Levi sighed as he walked through the hospital slowly on his break. He left his pager on vibrate, he was tired and angry, he really couldn't be bothered to work on his break right now. 

He had the most frustrating day someone could have, he spilled his coffee, he was screamed at by a patient, one of the patients kept begging for some damn morphine an obvious junkie, he did two surgeries, he dealt with two annoying ass families, he had a patient lick his fucking ear and the worst was the fact that it was his turn to tell 2 families that they did everything they could for their loved one that had died.

He sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. It had been about a week since him and Eren had that confrontation in the gym. He wasn't gonna lie it was fucking fantastic and he wouldn't mind doing it again but he needed to let Eren heal first which was to be two more months of rest.

Great.

He felt his pager vibrate and he grunted in annoyance. He ran a hand through his undercut and unclipped his pager from his lab coat. The number he recognized was from Petra one of the nurses that worked on the first floor on desk duty. He sighed and began walking towards the elevator saying hi to a few people he passed by.

He arrived on the first floor with an angry look on his face as he approached the front desk. Petra hung up a phone and turned to look at him. “ Well well you certainly took your sweet time”

Levi grunted in annoyance, “ Just tell me why you called I wanna see the patient as soon as possible”

Petra just smirked, “Well you are off for the next two hours since chief said that you need your rest and you have one more visitor in room D 56,” Levi only rolled his eyes and headed to the elevator once again, clicking for the fourth floor.

His chief, Erwin Smith, always gave him extra time off always telling Levi that he was a workaholic. He pressed the button for the fourth floor and shoved his hands into his pockets. God, he loves his job but shit could get very overwhelming sometimes. He entered the room and fixed his stethoscope not facing the patient. He walked over to the other side of the room to grab the clipboard.

He clicked his pen, “ Hello today I'll be taking care of you, I'm doctor Ackerman.” He looked up to see smug teal eyes staring back at him.

“Well doctor Ackerman I seem to have a pain in my thigh, could you feel it and tell me if it's normal?” Eren smiled wide as he stared at Levi.

Eren swung his legs back and forth off the bed as he leaned back on his arms “ What the hell are you doing here?” Levi glared at Eren which only made him smile wider

“Well Petra told me about your two-hour break and I thought why not surprise the love of my life?” Eren jumped off the bed with his tight black jeans hugging him in the right places. He wore a loose long-sleeved grey shirt with his usual key necklace hanging around his neck.

Levi ran his eyes up and down Eren's body hungrily but he kept himself at bay," Goddamn, it Eren it's called healing for a damn reason besides we already fucked a week ago keep yourself in check you damn horn dog” Levi leaned against the counter and crossed his arms almost like a challenge.

Eren smirked widely,” Oh Lee you don't want to challenge me”

Eren came closer to Levi leaning centimeters away from his lips, “You know Lee I've really missed you for the last week I need you “ Levi felt entranced with the proximity of Eren. Eren ran his hands up and down his chest.

All the frustration stress and anger ran through his body like water making him tense to the point where he swore that at the slightest touch he would snap,“ Just let go, Lee, I know you've been wanting to.“

Eren whispered in his ear softly and bit the shell softly. Levi gripped Eren's waist tightly. Eren was being way too damn tempting for him to hold back,“ I've been thinking about you a lot,” Eren whispered into his ear huskily and Levi felt himself inwardly groan.

“Have you been thinking about our time at the gym last week? God Lee, I've been thinking about so much. About the way, you felt, about the way you moaned Jesus Christ,” He felt Eren push his hips towards his own and bucked his hips instinctively. His head was swimming but his need to take care of Eren was stronger than his arousal.

"You.need.rest,” he gave a sharp pause in between each word but Eren just smiled at him.

“Still resisting?” He felt Eren reach down and palm him. He inhaled sharply and Eren smirked smugly, like a cat that got the cream. Eren kissed his neck and then his chest and worked his way down his stomach. Levi stood frozen not knowing what to do, trying so hard to regain his conscience but all he could do is focus on the fact that Eren's lips kept going lower and lower……

Eren kissed the bulge in Levi's scrubs. Levi bit his lip and Eren chuckled quietly. He mouthed at it through the outside of his pants and Levi finally let out a groan. Eren pulled down his pants revealing his boxer-briefs. Levis eyes locked with Eren's as he slowly pulled his boxers down and revealed his length.

Eren smirked at him and held eye contact as he dragged his tongue along the side. Levi moaned quietly and the sound spurred Eren on. He used only his tongue which made Levi more frustrated than he already was. He thrust his hand into Eren's hair and pulled hard. Eren only moaned and smirked at him. Levi became even more frustrated, and after everything that's happened today, Eren should know better than to spur him on and tease. Eren finally engulfed his length not gagging until he took it whole. Levi moaned loudly and pulled harder at Eren's hair.

Eren dipped his tongue into the slit and moved his head up and down. He kept his eye contact with Levi as he moaned around him. Levi cursed and bit his fist to keep sounds from coming out. Eren began to move faster trying to egg Levi on.

Just as Levi was about to finish, Eren let go of his length with a loud, wet pop. He smirked widely at Levi and turned around as he was about to leave.

Levi slammed Eren into a nearby wall and immediately started attacking his lips. Eren gasped and tore at Levi's scrubs. Levi threw off his lab coat while Eren ripped off his shirt as if it was on fire. Levi could taste himself on Eren's tongue which made him moan loudly.

Eren gripped the back of his neck and bit Levis bottom lip gently. Eren tore at Levi's shirt as they made out against the wall. Levi separated for a second to take off his shirt as Eren unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. They crashed into each other once more as Levi started grinding into Eren. Eren moaned and wrapped his left leg around Levi's waist.

Levi held onto his leg keeping their lips connected in a very heated kiss. They dug their fingers in each other's hair, Eren dragged his nails down Levi's back making Levi groan. The lewd sounds coming out of Eren only excited Levi more. Levi moved his hips in a slow lazy circle until Eren grew frustrated, “ Fuck Levi come on” Levi paid no attention to him as he sucked on Eren's neck leaving a bright purple hickey.

Eren panted heavily as Levi palmed his hard length through his boxers. Eren moaned heavily and dug his teeth into Levi's neck. Levi hissed and tightened his grip on Eren's thigh. Eren pushed his pants and boxers down his legs to his ankles when Levi ripped them off and slammed Eren against the wall once again, “ Wrap your legs around me” Levi whispered huskily, Eren immediately complied as Levi pushed himself closer to him.

Levi felt relief course through him once he made skin to skin contact with Eren. Levi released himself from his pants and went to reach over to a counter to grab a bottle of lube until Eren grabbed his hand,” I've already prepared myself.”

Eren turned his head, blush painting his face. Jesus fucking Christ he was too damn adorable, Levi moved his face to him with his hand and kissed him softly but it quickly turned heated. He pulled on Erens bottom lip with his teeth making Eren groan.

Levi positioned himself and looked at Eren for the go ahead. Eren nodded eagerly and Levi entered in one quick thrust. Eren let out the loudest most amazing sound he'd ever heard and he groaned loudly. The pleasure overwhelmed him and put his forehead against Eren's shoulder. Eren gripped his shoulders tightly and his eyes were screwed close in pleasure.

Levi started thrusting slowly into Eren and bit hard into his shoulder. He tried he really tried to keep it gentle for Eren since he was still healing but…” Fuck I can't do this I'm sorry,” He pulled out and Eren gave him a confused look until Levi yanked him off the wall and turned him around. He pushed Eren against the wall and Eren braced himself. Levi gripped his hips tightly and started thrusting hard and fast not giving Eren the time to adjust.

Eren kept on making ”ah ah ah” sounds at each thrust and Levi kept groaning loudly. He tried to keep some self-control but when Eren moaned “ Lev-I p-please h-harder,” he sounded completely wrecked and Levi thrusted into him with every ounce of strength in his body. Eren felt him hit his prostate straight on with each thrust and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Eren moaned even louder, mewling and crying out at every thrust shamelessly. Levi tried his best to keep himself quiet but it was almost impossible with the sounds Eren was making,” You feel so fucking good,”. Levi ran his tongue along Eren's back where the deep scratch marks he made were. He panted heavily onto Eren's neck and groaned loudly.

He turned Eren around again without warning and pushed him onto his back on the table. Eren didn't seem to mind seeing as he only continued to moan loudly. Levi picked up his strength in his thrusts to the point of where it shook the table violently.

Eren laid back with his hands clutching the side of the table,” Fuck Levi Levi Levi oh my god,” he mumbled incoherently as Levi pounded into him. 

Sweat ran down Levi's back as he picked up the pace, mercilessly pounding into Eren over and over. He clenched around Levi and Levi stopped to keep himself from coming too early, “ Eren if you want me to last I suggest you don't do that,” Levi brought his hand to Eren's length and moved his hand in sync with his thrusts.

Eren shouted his name over and over, the overstimulation causing him to come, hard. Levi followed quickly behind seeing Eren in ecstasy. He cried out,” Eren!” And collapsed on top of him. They both panted heavily and Levi put his ear against Eren's chest to hear his quick heartbeat.

“Wow,” Levi knew exactly what Eren meant.

Eren pulled his hands through Levi's sweaty hair and sighed,” Damn and I thought last week was good,”

Levi chuckled,” I know exactly what you mean,”

They both clutched each other tightly trying to calm their erratic heartbeats. They both smiled their pants filling the quiet room. Levi groaned in annoyance when he realized that he would have to sanitize the table again for the next patient again. But for once he realized he didn't really care.

He smiled and breathed in deeply. The sound of knocking disrupted the silence and they both scrambled to their feet. Levi quickly pulled on his scrubs, quickly fixing his lab coat. He pulled on his shoes and smoothed down his hair preparing himself to leave. He saw Eren finishing up so he figured he should leave before him.

Levi was panting and his face was flushed as he exited the room. His fellow surgeon and scientist Hanji was waiting with a smug look on her face. Levi cleared his throat as he saw some nurses and doctors give him weird looks.

He smoothed down his hair, coming up with the best excuse he could “ Sorry I was busy doing something” at that moment Eren came out of the room flushed with his hair everywhere and his shirt torn at the bottom.

His neck held fresh hickies and his lips were as red as cherries. He chuckled for a second,“ I'm something,”

Petra had the decency to hide her laugh behind her clipboard while Hanji straight up cackled.

Levi turned around to glare at Eren who gave him a stupid look that said ‘ what did I do?’. Levi rolled his eyes and glared at the passing doctors and nurses making them all shrink back and keep on walking. “ Nosy ass mother fuckers,” he shook his head and turned to Petra,” How much time of my break do I have left?” She checked her watch,” About an hour and a half why?” She looked at him confused and he smirked

“No reason, thanks to Petra,” she nodded and walked away laughing with Hanji,

He pulled Eren's shirt and dragged him to the elevator. Eren looked confused until Levi pushed him up against the wall in the elevator. He licked his lips and smirked, “ Round two brat?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or just wanna talk my Tumblr is Jay-Kay-Z! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
